Jacobs Fight
by RUN AMY RUN
Summary: First FanFic....ever wondered what happened in the other clearing with the rest of the cullens and the pack in the fight in Eclipse? its in jacobs pov... even if you dont like jacob please read and review.


Tonight's the night

Tonight's the night. There's no way around it. They are coming and we are waiting. I can hear the others, my brothers and the exception – Leah, as they memorise what Jasper repeatedly told us about how to take down a newborn vampire;

"Attack from the side… don't let them get their arms around you, that's the last thing you want to happen… as they are newborns they are at their strongest stage, yet this is also their most careless stage, take that in to your strategies…"

In the centre of the triple football sized clearing Carlisle, the oldest _bloodsucker_, is with Sam. We're all in our wolf form, ready for the attack, so he's keeping close tabs on our thoughts. Especially Leah, I can't believe he let her come, I mean, she's the newest of us all and she's no where as big or strong. I still can't comprehend how she became one of us – a werewolf – she's the first girl to phase ever, even my sisters didn't phase and they had more wolf in their blood. Even Old Quill can't understand it.

"_Are you alright Jacob? I've already seen it, you can't hide it."_ Did Embry ever know when to butt out? Though I could hear the sincerity in his thought it still bugged me. I hoped the others weren't listening.

_"I'm fine. What's it to _you_?"_ I snapped back, throwing all my existing rage at Bella into my thought.

"_Okay, okay, just don't do anything _stupid_, it would kill her."_

"_She doesn't love me as much as she does that _leech_ - Edwardd."_ It hurt to say his name, he'd left her and yet she still loves him more than me. Enough to give up her human life for _him_.

"_But she still loves you, she knows it now, she'll always love you."_ This time, surprisingly, it was Leah. _"I can see it in her eyes, she's torn. She doesn't want to loose you."_

Alice broke our conversation, saving me from having to dwell on Bella's pained face. "They've picked up Bella's false trail; they're on their way… and their excited."

Of course _she'd_ know they'd decided to follow the trail. She can see when people make up their minds. Not that vampires are really people. It's good she can't see us wolfs in her visions, even if we're not in our wolf forms. That's comforting. But then again that's what made her think that Bella had tried to kill herself cliff diving, bringing _him_ back into the equation by sending Bella on an actual suicide mission to save_ him_… he's just like Romeo; ready to die if his loved one was never to return.

I can smell them now, they absolutely reek, their sent in like fire in my nose, burning it. There are probably around 17 of them. Except – a shot of fear slithered down my spine – Victoria wasn't with them, the leader wasn't with her army, I'd know if she was with them, after all I've had her sent living in my nose for the past few months - if she's picked up Bella's real sent or _his_ sent… I wasn't the only one to notice, Carlisle is whispering franticly to his others. I know that they can hear him even though what he's saying is unintelligible to anyone other than the five _"good"_ vampires in the clearing.

I can hear Sam's thoughts drifting worryingly to Seth in the other clearing with Bella and Edward… Leah's thought were following the same pattern as Sam's, Seth her little brother was in the other clearing… waiting, if Victoria went there… both she and Sam stopped there, they couldn't think any further – I don't blame them either. If anything happened to Seth, Sue wouldn't be able to bear it, she's already lost her husband and if she lost a son…

I can see them now. Though only faintly through the thick forest and the dimming light, they seemed about eight hundred yards away. They haven't spotted us yet; they're too engrossed in not loosing Bella's sent. Thankfully.

They're getting more and more manic as they get closer. Everyone's moving into position now. Emmett, Jasper, Quill, Jared, Embry and I on the outside, Alice, Paul, Leah and Rosalie further into the centre of the clearing then Carlisle, Sam and Esme on the inside. We are ready.

They've reached the edge of the clearing, in absolute hysterics. The first to step past the protective fringe of the forest was a tall male. Dark, in colour; almost like coal. His eyes were a disturbingly hungry red. Though, his skin surprised me, all the vampires I had seen were abnormally pale, except for Laurent but he was light never the less.

He froze at the site of us, all the excitement in his eyes gone. Fear replaced it but only for a blink. That emotion was quickly covered with anger at us for getting in his way. More of them were crossing the border into danger now, all with those same starved, red, ravenous eyes. Ready to kill.

The majority were male, obvious similarities in their height and build. Tall with every muscle in their slender bodies toned ready for battle, though none of them were taller then us wolves they were still like giants.

Then it started. At first the vampires were a blur, but thanks to our training from Jasper and my wolf-sight, I quickly focused and attacked. Jasper was right; they were incredibly strong and fast. This didn't dampen our hopes though; three were slain in the first few minuets.

Funnily enough Emmett's muscles we bigger and tougher than the newborns which came in handy. He held two of them in his iron-clasp grip while Jared and I shredded them. Pretty gruesome I know but it has to be done to save Bella and all of their future victims.

Esme and Rosalie had started a fire on the far edge of the clearing and were running around making sure all the white, stone remains of the slain newborns were snatched up and thrown in to the high black flames. This had to happen, shredding and burning was the only way to be sure. Jasper and Paul had an eye on their backs so to speak, stopping any newborn leech that tried to ambush them.

The smell that filled the air in the clearing was gut wrenchingly horrible.

The coal black male was stalking the edges, trying to find a way to get a Carlisle. He hadn't seen me coming. It was over without much fuss. One swipe and his head was flying. It was disturbing to see it so I looked away, when I did I saw that his body was already gone and Rosalie was at the fireside throwing a huge, headless, marble statue in the already combusting, ten foot high pile of marble remains.

Quill looked at me after hearing the black head wiz past his own chocolate muzzle. Then suddenly a look of horror washed over his huge wolf face.

Pain hit me like a silver blade between the shoulders. I wheeled around in time to see a dirty blonde, male vampire staring at me in mild amusement. Obviously he wasn't going to kill me easily in one go – where's the fun in that? - and if he though I was going down without a fight he was fatally mistaken. He was in a crouch, ready to launch himself at me, I held his gaze and started circling, he matched me and we were both slowly revolving, looking for a way into the others weak spot. Little did this_ leech_ know, I didn't have one but I knew all to well what his was.

A loud menacing growl issued from deep in his throat. I growled back even more menacingly, barring my teeth at him, snapping my jaw ready to bite. He lunged at me but I was too quick for him, thought he did get another good swipe at my shoulder as he went. Without a second to hesitate, I hit him from the side, ripping his arm apart, ramming him up against a tree. Feeling the cold marble of his body crush under my strength, I had him where he couldn't escape. He was finished in a matter of seconds; Esme was coming around to gather the misshapen pieces of shredded vampire to throw into the still blazing fire. There were still vampires to deal with so off I ran.

The last ones were easily dealt with; after seeing the others slain they almost gave in but their training told them not to. Then as the last scream was cut abruptly short, I could hear the others thoughts for the first time since the start of the battle. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quill and Paul were assessing the damage. Embry had crushed is right arm thanks to a young girl – he wasn't happy about being hurt by a girl – but that was quickly healing. All of the others were already healed. But there was someone missing; with a shiver of dread, I realised… _Leah_.

Then, another scream. But this was nothing like the dieing shrikes of the _bloodsuckers. _Was different, it was Leah. I was the closest and realising that she was in serious danger I bolted in the direction of her bloodcurdling scream. It didn't take long to find them; I was there within the second. She was clumped on the ground, terror flooding from her eyes at something over my shoulder, something _behind_ me. I turned but was too late. A young, brunette _leech_ was rapping her arms around me. Not good. Then, suddenly, I felt as if a huge road train had slammed into my right side going full throttle. My arms are trapped, crushed against my sides, my legs won't move. She was crushing me. Then suddenly release. I fell to the ground next to Leah. She looked at me with strongly apologetic eyes.

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't think she noticed me then she turned around and smashed me to the ground. I'm _so_ sorry." _Leah could see that I was in immense pain. I just nodded, bad idea, a new wave of pain hit me.

_"I know. Just don't be stupid next time" _I tried not to sound angry with her but, by the look in her face I could tell that it had slipped through. She looked so guilty.

Sam and Embry were taking the brunette away; back to the clearing. Carlisle was on the fringe waiting for them. Then, thankfully, I felt the healing sensation wash over my shattered body in comforting waves. I knew that I had to phase back or I wouldn't heal properly, so I did.

"We have to take you back to La Push. Now!" Quill was urgent though I didn't know why, we were all back in out normal, human form so I couldn't hear his thoughts.

"No. I have to see Bella." I groaned.

"She's fine, Seth said that Victoria picked up Edwards sent and took her new 'mate' with her to the other clearing. Don't worry, no ones hurt." – He through that one in, seeing the worried look on my face – "Well except for Victoria and the mate." Quill let out an uneasy chuckle. I knew _he'd _mess things up, though inwardly I was thankful that he was safe. I couldn't stand to see Bella if she lost him again.

. "The Volturi are coming aren't they?" I asked, though I already new the answer. Alice had seen them. They were coming. We had to go. They wouldn't approve of vampires and werewolves working together.

On the long journey back I asked the question that had been in my head since we left… "What happened to the girl?"

"Carlisle took her. She promised to stop fighting – he offered her an ultimatum." Sam answered. I could picture it, Carlisle showing more grace then deserved.

I spoke my feelings, "But look at what she did to _me_, she's a _bloodsucker_, a monster. How could you let this happen?" I was getting angry now.

"The Volturi won't let it, they'll kill her as soon as look at her" again Quill showing is annoying talent of knowing too much. "The Volturi keep the law and stop the law breakers. She was one of them so she will be stopped no matter what Carlisle does". This gave me little comfort.

We were in La Push now. With the sun rising behind us we headed for my house. My dad was waiting for us out the front. No doubt Seth had told him that we were on the way home. I could walk now but he sent me straight to my room and sent the others home. He reassured them that I would be fine and that they could come over later after their families knew they were safe and they had gotten some food and rest. I didn't argue with his order. I was exhausted. I got to my room and slumped, angled on my too small bed with my feet hanging well of the end. Slumping wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. A new wave of pain flooded my almost healed body but finally it subsided and I was over come by unconsciousness.


End file.
